


i'll bring the thunder, i'll bring rain

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy





	1. Chapter 1

He watched piece by piece as his friend broke apart. A word here, scowl there. Little by little, he became a broken puzzle, pieces only he knew the secret of. Start from the inside and go out. Build up and out. 

He held onto his hand and started to piece together the outside of this uncertain picture.


	2. Chapter 2

All for one and one for all. He held his head high as the work his friend wrote, the imagery he sewed together in a story so.relevant and timely that it shook the world. "Game changer" an article called Lin. Game changer. 

Game changer he knew. Watching slim shoulders skid around backstage laughing loud and full like he owned the place. Game changer, turning them into a family forever linked.


	3. Chapter 3

If only you knew then what you know now. If only you'd had the foresight to pay attention. Slow the world for even a fraction of a second to see with wide eyes. But he kept curling up with him. He didn't flinch. Tired, sweaty and sore, he told Javi about the shows in such vibrant colors it was like he was there along Lin.and friends.

So he kissed him. And if only he knew then what you know now. Too late for regrets.


	4. Chapter 4

He dragged his feet, held off on moving too fast. Not that Lin would let him. Lin, the Puerto Rican Flash who would put you all to shame for achieving so little in.your miserable life.

But he was humble. Always humble, a little scared. Javi let Chris be the one always pushing Lin to the middle of the stage for his applause. Javi let Chris be the one to.throw his arm over Lin's shoulder and call for a huddle, Lin was going to speak

But it was Lin who looked over his shoulder to offer an apologetic smile and soft eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

You do stupid things when you're stuck in a theatre together. The internet told him Groffsauce was in love with him and he'd read the tweets out loud to his wife about how he'd make a cute couple with Pippa. "Should I be jealous?" she'd tease as she looked up from some thick book she had been reading. Always doing smart things, he thought to himself, making him look bad.

He curled up behind him between shows, the stronger one. Not dominant, he was never dominant but stronger, muscle and heart beating strong, so strong it echoed in his ears when Javi turned to nuzzle his neck with a yawn. "You're thinking too loud, asshole"


	6. Chapter 6

He learned early that God can give and take away in the blink of an eye. That God never gives you more than you can handle. If that were true God clearly saw him as super human. 

Sometimes you thank God for moments in empty hallways and shadowed corners with your heads together. It looked like plotting, someone was going to prank Anthony, he was always an easy target.

Sometimes it was a chant from Lin "you're still here. Thank fuck you're still here" or it was promises of all shapes and sizes. You'll be famous. You'll be loved by millions. We'll get time off, maybe we'll travel" he'd whisper.

"Somewhere we can be alone" he'd sigh "somewhere I can love you with no rules or boundaries. Pretty promises. His promises.


End file.
